The Last Stand
by Sivy
Summary: What would happen if harry tried using the Avada Kedavra on Voldemort. Snape gets a part in the end. FINISHED!
1. Shit It didn't work

Disclaimer:

Well people. My first posted Harry Potter fic. I think I have given up the GW fandom. Its dead as dead can be. If there is anyone who is still interested in Street Smarts. Contact me in some way. If not then it doesn't really matter.

I don't own anything and if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Warning: Just a general take on what would happen in the final battle… a more psychological take on what would happen if Harry tried using the Avada Kedavra curse on Voldemort. You guys can decide whether or not Book 6 happened. If it did happen just imagine Harry already found all the Horcrux's and destroyed them, or that it never happened. Dumbles is dead though, that didn't change. It's not a long story so most of this info is just background.

Its just 3 chapters long give or take. The first of course is the shortest.

Summery: My take on the Final Battle as Harry is finally face to face with Voldemort.

Something a little different.

**Prologue: Last Stand **~ Harry's point of view.

This is the end. It's now me against him. This is where it has to end, if it doesn't end here, its just going to continue until one of us falls from exhaustion with all these battles one after the other with my training during all this. It will just end up me being the one who falls, I am more human then he is by now. He looks like a monster, a monster of his own creation. But a demon who was created by his own. That is how it is now. Human against monster. David vs. Goliath. Dumbledore against Grindelwald. Inevitably it has to be The Bow-Who-Lived vs. Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter against Tom Marvolo Riddle. The circle has once again been completed like for all eternity. Good against Evil. Light Against Dark.

But why is it that I don't feel so Light anymore?

I am standing here against our so called "Modern Devil." The evil has risen now… And I don't feel like I could go through with this.

My wand is at his throat with the killing words at the top of my tongue looking down in his snake red eyes.

We are the same, aren't we? Almost the same paths, the same need to be seen other then a worthless freak.

The only difference is that our paths chose us differently. Is that because when he was around we needed evil, and I was born because someone needed to go against the evil, so I turned good? When he was around it was after Grindelwald fall. Maybe the fates realized that it was getting to peaceful, so they decided Tom Riddle had to become evil in order for there to be equality in the world. Was this whole thing because the gods and fate are playing with human kind and tom Riddle got the short straw in life?

Was our whole creation because we needed to please the gods? Good and Evil always need to be around. There was Dumbledore and Grindelwald. Am I just like them? To live as I was made to live and to die after my purpose is finished?

Is there no point in all this? No point in killing an evil because afterwards there will just be another one. One dies and another appears. The circle that this world goes through is finally getting to me…

What the hell is happening? This isn't the time to be thinking this.

Jas he put a spell on me that I didn't sense going off?

Are these thoughts even natural?

It feels like forever that I was thinking, but it only has been a couple of seconds.

His hand moves.

React.

"Avada Kedavra"

The killing words spoken with as much feeling I was trained to feel.

Shit…

It didn't work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think. There are another 2 chapters to this.

Or should be.

Anyways. How do you like it? Hate it?

I had him ask lots of questions to himself to show how unsure he is of his own life…

This is not going to become one of the "Harry Joins Voldemort" type of thing. Just to show how an unsure boy would have to kill someone.

The situation will be explained more in the next chapter.

Or a little better at least. No worries.


	2. Avada Kedavra

Chapter 1

_Shit._

_It didn't work._

Shit. ShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShitShit.

What am I supposed to do?

Peace offering?

Bloody Hell

"Avada Kedavra."

There we go now, there is the green smoke that we all love and hate…

Smoke? Oh gods… It didn't work again.

I can hear Voldemort laughing at my pathetic attempts to kill him. Alright, What the hell was the Wizarding world thinking when they thought a 18 year old boy would be able to kill one of the most powerful Dark Lords in the last century… how stupid can they be?

You can teach a kid how to use and shoot a fun but you can't teach a kid how to kill someone else unless you put the kid in a middle of a battle field. But no, they refused to let me go into battle saying I was too important for the 'minor' battles. So my only job was to kill this bastard… No, experience with this curse… they wouldn't even let me try it on a rat. What type of dumbasses are they?!

"Avada Kedavra!"

God damn it! It STILL isn't working!

Voldemort seems to be getting a crack out of my truly pathetic attempts at the killing curse.

Come on, what does he expect form a kid he tried killing off when he was a baby… why the hell couldn't he just have strangled me the muggle way. Then he would have already had the Wizarding World under his power and I wouldn't need to deal with this bullshit!

I wouldn't have had the damn stupid curse scar on my bloody forehead that everyone stares at. Even if he had to use the curse, why couldn't he have aimed it at my stomach or heart? That way I could have at least worn a shirt that could cover it up and no one can point at stare and ask stupid questions like…

"Are you really Harry Potter?"

No, I am actually the Easter Bunny, you see, I am under cover from a secret agency that wants to capture me and experiment on me, that's why I am wearing green contact lenses and a tattoo of a lighting bolt across my forehead so the Dark Forces can kill me first.

Who the hell would do that?

"Avada Kedavra!"

There we go… a little bit of green light, much better then the smoke.

Why would they let me go into battle before? Oh yes, I remember they wanted to protect me from seeing the horrors of war. Really? What the fuck we they thinking? Without experience how the hell will I kill this son-of-a-bitch?

How will they expect me to use this curse?

And nothing else will work on this bastard.

He made his skin into some sort of basilisk/dragon combination that stops most spells and bullets from working. The only spell that has no protection is the…

"Avada Kedavra!"

Nothing!

They hardly gave me a weapon, why couldn't one of the adults with battle experience try and off this idiot. It really shouldn't have been me.

I am just a damn kid whose only ambition is to be normal. I never wanted fame, I never wanted people to stare at me. I never wanted people to look like I am sort of famous idiot that should be pointed and gawked at all the time. I NEVER WANTED THAT!

"Avada Kedavra!!"

Why can't you just DIE!

I know that my face must look really pissed off and most likely red. Why is it that in movies it always seems like the good guys has such an easy time killing their bad guy?

How is it that they can do their job without hesitation? And why do they always seem so good looking as they do it?

What a pathetic hero I am.

I can't even kill the main bad guy. I can't even do my job.

You know who else can't do their job. Scrimgeour, the new minister, he is almost bas bad as the old one. The guy has been trying to get me to be his mascot since he has gotten into office. He thinks if I joined up on his cause more people would be on his side. What kind of crap strategy is that?

Using me as if I am not even a person. I am just some sort of toy the kids can pass around and when I am broken to just be thrown away?

No. I will not allow them to treat me like this. I won't let them forget about me once I have done my duty.

I will remind them every time that they see my scar, they will look at me and know that I was the one who saved their pathetic lives.

Their lives that they were too weak to save themselves. I will be the one who rescues everyone just to prove to them that I am stronger then they are.

I will be the 18 year old man who killed The Most Evil Dark Lord.

I will become the man who changed the world. For the better.

I will do it in any way possible.

I will change it in every way possible.

I won't let this pathetic world continue the way it has been.

What good guy would?

"Well, Harry Potter, boy-who-is-about-to-die, I believe its time we finish this once and for all, your pathetic attempts to kill me are about to end. Are you ready to die?"

I hate them.

"You know what? The first thing I am going to do after I kill you is to make sure no one can butcher my title like that."

It feels like a day has past but really it only was 2 min. has past.

Voldemort looks at me like I have gone crazy and maybe I have. One too manyAvada Kedavra's have hit me I think.

"Those are you final words?"

"No, this is, Avada Kedavra."

I knew before I sent it out it would work, I am determined now. No one is going to mess with me again, I am not going to allow anyone to throw me away, they won't look at me with pity, but with honor or adoration. And if not that way then they will look at me with fear and hate. I will make them like that. I will control the pathetic Wizarding world. I hate them all but I care too much to let them stay the way they are.

Voldemort is dead.

Dumbledore is gone.

I am in control now.

Its time for the world to meet the new Harry Potter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, the next part is the final part with Snape as the first character.

Not really slash but anyone can look at it in any way you want.

It's just what Snape is thinking while Harry is doing all this.


	3. Idiot Boy Finale

Chapter 2

What is that boy thinking? What was the Order thinking?

Sending an 18 year old out to kill The Dark Lord with no previous experience with death and killing.

"Avada Kedavra."

He actually said the words. Give the boy a cookie, now if the idiot could only make it work for him maybe we have a chance in hell of surviving this encounter.

The Dark Lord knows by now I have already betrayed him. Even after I killed Dumbledore I have been continuing giving the Order secrets. In a more round-about way but the point is I never betrayed them.

If we all survive this encounter I hope they won't just kill me or throw me in Azkaban without a trial like they did to Black.

"Avada Kedavra."

By the gods, they boy knows how to butcher spells… is that smoke? It's supposed to be light you idiot child. They should have let you out of your playpen, you are just going to get yourself killed like this.

Now the Dark Lord is laughing.

You are truly pathetic if the Lord is laughing at you. He doesn't laugh at anything unless they are truly pathetic, like you.

The boy has no experience in this you can tell by the look of concentration on his face.

He is trying too hard that's for sure.

"Avada Kedavra."

I hope those idiots told him the side-effects of that spell.

Why couldn't the Dark Lord just have offed Potter by shooting him with a muggle gun? Fast, painless, and he wouldn't have had to get his hands dirty by touching the brat.

I wouldn't have been in the mess about which side to go on, The Dark Lord wins and that's that. No more or less, it would have been so much easier, I could just do what he wants me to do and I wouldn't have to worry about anything else. Well besides the killing and torture.

One thing I can be happy about right now is that I don't have a dumb scar across my forehead. Poor boy couldn't just get a scar on his stomach… or his arm.

At least I can wear shirts and robes to cover it up.

He just has a scar to tell his enemies to come and kill him, center target on the bull's-eye.

"Avada Kedavra."

There the boy goes, he got a bit of light that time around.

No battle experience at all.

What were they thinking when they decided to hide him from war. He is never going to succeed like this.

How are they going to expect him to be able to use this curse without experience?

And how are they going to handle him afterwards, it would have been much better to let him use the curse once and then try and get him to go to counseling then and build him up for this last battle.

It's a shame that you-know-who killed Nagini for her skin to help him be more magic resistant.

The only Spell that Potter can use now would be the killing curse.

"Avada Kedavra."

If he could actually get it to work that is. I don't think he hates enough for it to work.

It would be better if the other order members could actually do their job for once… while I myself would love to attempt to kill The Lord myself I cant while being chained to the wall here… I probably would have enough hate to cast that curse 4 times on Voldemort.

Why can't one of the pathetic members just release me from these meddlesome chains… just like Dumbledore and Scrimgeour to forget there are other people in this world?

"Avada Kedavra."

Who knows how this is going affect him now.

Voldemort doesn't seem like he wants to leave this world anytime soon.

This is definitely going to have some serious long term affects the boy. Hopefully nothing to bad can come from this.

He is starting to look very aggravated that none of the spells seem to be working at all.

What was the wizarding world thinking sending a boy out to do their job for them?

He is in no position to complete it. He is as bad as I figured him to be with the way the new minister Scrimgeour has been using him as an icon.

How does he expect there to be peace when there is a Dark Lord running around killing everyone he sees?

And even if Potter end up doing his job, what will happen then, they throw him in Azkaban with the rest of us murderers. Throw him away to the dogs to gnaw on?

To forget about the Boy-Who-Lived-and-Killed.

No, I won't let them forget about him.

I won't let them forget the boy, because the man will live.

I will show the world what they destroyed after Harry Potter rescues them. I will show them what they did when they forced the boy to become a man by making him use one of the most dangerous spells ever created.

He is going to change the world now, I can see the determination build up in him, I can see it in his killer green eyes.

He is going to change the wizarding world, the world in which crawls with pathetic people. He is going to do it because no good guy would let so many bad people pollute the world.

"Well, Harry Potter, boy-who-is-about-to-die, I believe its time we finish this for once and for all, your pathetic attempts to kill me is about to end. Are you ready to die?"

I hate them.

"You know what? The first I am going to do after this is to make sure no one can butcher my title like that."

Voldemort looks at him like he has gone crazy, and most likely he has. Attempting to use the Avada Kedavra 6 times would do that to anyone. He is probably stirring in hate now.

"That's all you are going to say?"

"No, this is, Avada Kedavra."

I knew it was going to work before he said it, he was to determined to not have it work. He probably won't have problem using that spell ever again. 7 is the magic number.

If it doesn't work after the 7th try then it's not going to work at all.

And Voldemort is dead.

But everything has just begun again.

But maybe this time it would be for the better… It would probably be better if he takes a vacation and leave this continent for somewhere else, but he is too much of a good guy to let people stay they way they are.

Now if only one of those idiots can realize I am hanging around here they would release me…

Bastards can't even rescue a person properly.

End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This has not been betaed… actually, none of my stuff has been betaed except for Pee Dance… anyways,, I was going to edit it everything before posting the last chapter but I figured it was a waste of time so I am getting this up so people don't start coming at me with sporks.

Hope you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
